1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns dead front display assemblies having curvature.
2. The Related Art
Dead front graphics have many benefits. The graphics are visible only when you want them to be. They can conceal a light emitting diode (LED) forming a symbol or printed message on a display window. The message or symbol can be a warning light or a caution light that might go unnoticed if the normal transparent LED were visible at all times. Automobile dashboards are illustrative of this configuration.
Dead front graphics easily blend in with the background. They attract a user's attention and cause them to act only when it is lit. Dead fronting “cleans up” the appearance of a panel and avoids end user confusion during operation.
A problem with the known technology is that dead front displays are created at flat surfaces. There has been technical difficulty in providing curved surfaces that can display a graphic of good uniform quality along the full surface of the geometry.